Radioactive
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: He should have listened to her but he didn't. It was his fault that she might never wake up. He should have tried harder. Steve and Claudia were hit by a drunk driver. With Claudia severely hurt, Steve can;t help back blame himself.
1. Listen to me, please

A/N: THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY THE ACCIDENT BY adelidybug. You guys should read her story cause it is really good. Please enjoy and review.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age." I sang as Steve drove back to the Warehouse from our latest snag. The artifact was Pascal's calculator, it made you a math genies but with too much expose to it gave you tuberculosis. Steve was taking his turn driving. We had driven all night long, all the was from Florida to South Dakota. It was about three in the afternoon. I could see that Steve was getting exhausted. He had only be since about four in the morning. "Steve, I can drive if you want." I offered when the song stopped playing.

"No, Claude, I am fine." Steve said. I watched him closely to make sure he was truly okay. After a few minutes, I figured that he was so I decided to find something to do on my computer. I started to play random games on there for a few hours. Soon my computer was getting to hot and I was getting to board. I looked over at Steve and he looked like he was half dead.

"Please, Steve take a break." I said to him as he yawned. I wanted to get home in one piece.

" We are almost home. I can drive." Steve said. I felt uneasy about letting him continue, but I gave up trying to get him to take a break. I laid back my seat to rest a bit. occasionally I would look over at Steve to make sure that he was okay. I looked out the window and saw a car heading towards us. "Steve!" I yelled, but it was too late. I felt my body being throw forwards. I could hear the crunch of the metal. I felt the car tip over and roll down the hill. The windows were breaking and glass was flying everywhere. The last thing I saw before my world went black was Steve standing in front of me.

_**(Steve's point of view)**_

I should have listen to Claudia. If I did she would still be okay now. Slowly, I made my way out of the car, which was on its side. Once on the ground I quickly made it to the other side of the car. I looked in the sunroof and saw Claudia's body covered in glass. She was unconscious. I could hear the Police serons. I sat down and waited for them to come find us. "It will be okay Claude," I whispered.

I heard some people starting to make their way down the hill. I stood up and walked over to them. " My friend, Claudia, is still in the car." I told them.

"Okay sir. We will get her out. Please go up there and have a medic look at you." The police officer told me. I nodded my head and made it up the hill. One of the medics rushed over to me and had me sit in the back of the ambulance while they took care of the cuts on my hands and face. Once there we done, I got my phone out and dialed Myka. "We heard, Steve we are on our way."

"Claudia's still trapped in the car." I informed them. " They have tried to get her out of about on hour now."

" She will be fine Steve, Claudia's strong." Myka said trying not to cry, but you could hear her voice breaking. " We will see you at the hospital." She said before she hung up the phone.

After putting my phone in my pocket, I walked over to one of the Officers. " Will the have her out soon?" I asked him.

The police office was about fifty years old. "I am not going to lie to you son," He started to say. " Your friend it trapped pretty tight. And we are trying to find a way to get her out without hurting her any more." He told me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not." The man said. "But if is, I will let you know."

I stood at the edge of the hill and waited for them to bring up Claudia. Another hour passed. I got out my phone and called Myka back. " Hey Steve." I heard her say through the phone. "Are you guys at the hospital yet." She asked me.

"No." I told her. "Claudia is still in the car. They are trying to find away to get her out without hurting her anymore."

"Pete and Artie went back to the B&B to get you to a few changes of clothes." Myka said. "Did they say who hit you?" She asked.

"No," I haven't asked." I said.

"STEVE!" I heard Claudia yell. I shut the phone without a goodbye and ran down the hill to the car. Once I got there I went to the side Claudia was on.

"It's okay. Claude." I tried to comfort her. Her make-up was smeared and her eye's were bloodshot.

"How much longer till they get me out of this death trap?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse.

" I'm not sure?" I told her as I put my hand through the sun roof and grabbed her hand. Claudia's grip was weak. And her hand is covered in blood. I stood there for about thirty minutes before one of the workers tapped me on the shoulder. "I will be right back." I told Claudia. She nodded her head. I let go of her hand and walked over to were the worker, who tapped me shoulder, was standing.

"Your friend is trapped in there. Her seat beat is stuck and the dash-board as trapped her legs. We can not use the jaws of life with out the dash-board falling more. We are trying to get a crane down here so we can lift the car up. But that could take an other hour or so. What we can do is trying to pull her out through he soon roof. But It will cause her a lot of pain. And we would need you to go into the car and help. Your ATF Right?" The man said. I knew that this was our only option.

"Yes and let's go for it. I am sure she can handle it." I told him as I walked back to Claudia to explain what we were going to try.


	2. Safe and Sound

My body felt numb. I could not longer feel my legs. I desired to go back to sleep. I churned as another gust of wind flowed through the car. I was trying my hardest to listen to what Steve was telling me, but my brain could not focus. My head was throbbing. My eyelids felt heavy. "Claudia, I need you to stay wake." Steve said loudly. I turned my head slowly, so that I could see him. Steve was climbing back into the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, not really aware of what I was doing or saying. I felt as if I was in a haze. It almost was like I was on the outside looking in. Steve was sitting between the seat and the steering wheel. It looked very uncomfortable. Which in the potion I was in, it was not say much.

"Claudia I need you to stay as still as possible." Steve said in his serious voice. "I am going to cut the seat belt. And I do not want to hurt you."

"Okay got it. It's not like I am going a text my friends about the crash I was in ,while sitting in a car,that's on it side." I sarcastically told Steve as he began to cut the seat belt. I looked over at Steve, he had cuts on his face and neck. His hands had bandages on them. I am shocked that he was okay. While I am trapped in the car, slowly losing blood to my legs. Once Steve the seat belt cut, he yelled something at the people outside. I could barely hear anything. Steve wrapped his arms around my shoulders and slightly pulled my towards him. Slowly the throbbing in my head dulled, but not that much. My back ached with every touch. even breathing hurt.

I heard some people talking, but I still couldn't make out any words. I looked out the broken wind shield and watched the fire fighters and the police officers set up tall over head lights. The sun was setting and it was getting very dark outside. I wanted to go to sleep so bad. But Steve kept saying, "Claude, please stay awake." Every few minutes. I wanted to tell him shut up, but when I opened my mouth, I never had the energy to speak. My brain felt clouded and my thoughts where a jumbled up mess. The numbness had spread from my legs to me waist. I wanted to move so badly but no matter how much I tried nothing happened.

"Steve," said a guy from outside the car. " We are going to try to pull your friend out. We need you ,if you can, to lift the dash-board up." I wanted to jump for joy. I was finally getting out of this metal death trap. Steve slowly let go of me and my body was now laying on the door. Steve leaned of my and lifted up the dash-board ever so slightly.

"Okay guys, I have it lifted up some!" Steve yelled at them. Within seconds I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me up. Pain shot through my whole body. The world was swirly around me. There was a bright light in front of me. I could barely breathe, it was almost like my brain stop communicating with my body. I could her Steve yelling my name. There were black spots in my vision that kept getting bigger. Slowly the world faded and my thoughts stopped.

* * *

(Steve's Point of View)

I quickly jumped out of the car. and ran of to the men who had Claudia. She had lost consciousness, when getting her out of the car. Slowly they laid her on the stretcher and carried her up to the ambulance. I followed closely behind. Once and the top of the hill, the paramedics opened the back doors of the bus. The men slid Claudia in. The paramedics and I jumped in the after her and the driver took off. Right way the paramedics slipped a neck brace on Claudia. I was so thankful that Claudia was unconscious for this.

While the Paramedics took care of Claudia, I surveyed what the ambulance looked liked. The stretcher was locked in "arm-like mechanism. Along the length of the stretcher there where cabinets with supplies ranging from yankauers to BVM's, to pressure dressing. Next to the cabinet with the supplies is a booth for the suction, main O2 supply on board regulator,a two-way radio, and a play area to do paperwork. There were 2 portable oxygen tanks on board. Across from the stretcher was the bench, that i was sitting on, and inside of the bench are KED board, long backboard. Next to the bench and right behind the cab are the defibrillator, linens, hard hats, tools and a first aid kit.

I texted Myka and told her that we were almost at the hospital. "Um, sir?" One of the paramedics asked. " We need you to fill out this forum, please." I nodded my head and took the clip board from the paramedic, who quickly went back to working on Claudia. I slowly filled out the paper work, but got stuck when it come to insurance and medication that she was on. I decided that it would be better if Artie finished the rest.

After about twenty minutes, we where at the hospital. The paramedics quickly got Claudia off the ambulance and into the hospital. The Doctor and met them at the door. By the time I got off the ambulance, they had already had Claudia in the exam room. Myka was waiting by the door from me.

"How is she?" Myka asked me as I walked in.

"Not good." Was all I say. Myka rubbed my shoulder and lead me to the waiting room, where Pete and Artie were sitting. I handed the clip-board to Artie and asked him to finish it. Artie nodded his head and went straight to it. I sat down.

I went over what had just happened. If only I had listen to Claudia, she would not be hurt. _How could you have been so stupid, Steve. She is your best friend, your BFFEWYLION or something like. _I thought as I waited for some new about Claudia. I hoped for my mental state that she was more than okay.


	3. If I Lose Myself

(Steve's Point of view)

It was my fault. no one but mine. She could be dying for all we know. if only he had listened and let her drive, she did be fine. Artie was glaring at him now. he know to was his fault. everyone know. I failed at protecting her. Would she forgive me, of course she would. "_Don't be stupid",_she would not even blame me. Time past slowly, days seemed to pass as we waited. Myak had fell asleep on Pete. Artie was sitting there, looking to space.

Finally after about four hours after we showed up at the hospital,the doctor came out into the waiting room. Pete shook Myka wake and I stood up and greeted the doctor. "How is she?" Pete asked the doctor, before I could.

"I am not going to put it lightly, Claudia in on the bridge of death. She has last over a quarter her blood. She will be at a high risk for anemia. Her fibula is shatter, we had to put a metal rod in place. She will need to have physical therapy for that. There were two broken ribs, but they will heal fine. She also has a fracture to her skull and some swell in the brain. We are still unsure of the effects that this will cause." The doctor said to us. The guilt swelled up even more in me. I did this to Claudia. It was all my fault. I only I had listened to her.

"May we go back and see her." Myka asked the doctor sweetly.

"Yes, but only one can stay over night. I will let you guys discuss that." The doctor said. " She is in ICU, room 4550." She said before walk off. Myka and Pete went back to where we were sitting and grabbed our things. Artie and I went to the elevator and waited for him.

"I am sorry, for my stupidity." I told Artie. Even though I doubt he knew what all happened in to the wreck, I need to tell him.

"You spend to much time with Claudia, You are starting to sound like her." Artie told me. I laughed a little.

"No, really I am sorry. It is my fault, Claudia got hurt. I as tired but I need not want to stop and let her drive. I was dozing off and never saw the car coming towards us. If I had stopped..."

"Steve stop. What if you had stopped way early and Claudia was driving, and died. Maybe it is a good thing you were driving." Myka said as she come over to us. Her voice was hoarse and she look drained, pale, worried. "It was not your fault. It was the guy who was driving drunk, whose and fault. Now we are going to see her, and you are staying with her tonight." Myka said the last part forcefully. She walked over and pushed the button. We waited to the metal doors opened and all got in.

The ride up to Claudia's room was painstakingly long. Once we got the the floor we had to sign in. The nurse at the front desk pointed to the way we were suppose to go. I was the first in the room.

A/N: I am so sorry that this is really late. I have been busy with school and Band. But I have a four day weekend this week and I am planing on updating all my stories. Sorry for the shortness. I will update again tomorrow.


	4. Coming At You Like A Dark Horse

_***Flash Back ***_

"_STEVE!" Claudia called out as she was begging pulled out of the room. She kicking and clawing at the men who had her. Steve was held back by two guard twice his size. No matter how much he tried to get away from them. He could hear Claudia's screams. Each one made his heart seize with pain. They were torturing her and there was nothing he could do. "STEVE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Claudia called out. _

_The guards quickly dragged Steve outside and throw him on the ground. Steve waited till the guards were gone to get up off the ground. Once up he dusted him self off. He stood there for a minute before walking off. Every step he took, his heart filled with coldness. He had to leave Claudia there and he knew that it was a mistake to but there was nothing left to do. Slowly he made his way back to the car and drove away. _

_He was coming back he knew that. But when he did not know. _

_***End Of Flash Back * **_

I opened the door and walked in. My heart dropped when I saw Claudia on the bed. She was hooked up to a ventilator and had several IV's in her arm. She was still unconscious. She looked so calm and peaceful, not like her self. Myka put her hand on my shoulder. I slowly walked over to Claudia and grabbed her hand. " I am so sorry." I whispered to her.

Artie was standing at the foot of the bed when his fransworth went off. " What, Lenna?" Artie said.

"You guys need to get back to the warehouse. We have five pings." Lenna said. Artie nodded his head and shut the fransworth.

"Pete, Myka. We need to go. You guys can come back later to see her. Steve stay here with her." Artie said sternly as he pushed up his glasses and headed out of the room.

Myka set the bag of fresh clothes for Claudia on the floor and followed him. " See you soon, Jinkys." Pete said as he took one last glance at Claude.

The room was completely white and all you could hear was the slight beeps and hums of the machines. On the right wall there was a counter and sink. Hanging ,in front of the bed, from the ceiling was a small TV. On the left wall there was a bed built into the wall. I trudged over to the fake bed and sat down.

_***Flash Back***_

"_Artie, they took Claudia." Steve said into the small portable tv machine that he struggled to hold with his left hand as he drove with is right. It would have been easier if Claudia was there to hold it for him. But he was careless and now her life could be on the line. _

"_Who!?" Artie said as he typed on the computer._

"_The men who have the artifact." Steve told him could hear Pete and Myka fighting in the back ground. Leena was sitting next to Artie.  
_

"_What?!" Artie yelled, making Leena jump a little "Those men will kill her. KILL! Get her back. Do what ever it takes...PETE, Put that down." Artie got up and vanished from view. Leena leaned over so Steve could see her better. _

_"Steve promise me that you will be careful. Just get Claudia out safely." Leena said to him_

_"I promise you." Steve said half heartedly. He was on a mission and nothing could stop him. He had to save the one person that he cared for the most. He made a vow right then to never let Claudia get hurt again. As long as he was alive no one would hurt a hair on her head. Steve shut the fransworth and throw it into the back seat of the car. _

_ Steve drove quickly back to the hotel and began planning. He was going to stop at nothing to get his best friend back. _

_***End Of Flash Back *** _


End file.
